


Under These Starlit Skies

by dasakuryo



Series: Small Measure of Peace [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: “Yell, scream, say something,” Cassian says. He has asked her a really important question, and yet Jyn can't bring herself to utter an answer. //[In which Jyn is confronted with the fact there's a future past the war, but it's up to her to choose what, and who, that future will entail.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [too_wise_to_woo_peaceably](https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_wise_to_woo_peaceably/gifts).



> Written as a prompt fill for too-wise-to-woo-peaceably on Tumblr. I think I went a little over-board with it, hope you enjoy it nonetheless :)

Jyn had _heard_ him, clearly, had _understood_ his every word. But still she couldn't bring himself to utter a sound, the air solid in her lungs, tongue tied, throat tightened. She saw Cassian's eyed slowly widening, creases starting to appear on his forehead, his fingers fidgeting with his napkin. Jyn was frozen, paralysed, a piece of her Iktotch toast fell right into her cup of steaming Kuul milk.

“Yell, scream, say something,” Cassian blurted out in a rather shaky voice, eyes fixated on her face, on her every move —or rather, lack of.

Breath caught in her throat, she didn't even know what —or how— to say. It wasn't that she was taken aback, far from it. Actually she was overwhelmed, sheerly surprised, unable to put into exact words her racing heartbeat. Instead of coming up with an answer, her mind was quick to divert to random thoughts and appreciations; like the fact that Cassian hadn't touched his breakfast, or the fact that the speeder bus flying past their apartment was advertising that dreadful theatre play —the very same one Leia had tried to convince Jyn to attend to at least _five_ times in the past week, after each Senate meeting.

Why was she even thinking about _that_? Cassian had asked her a question, a really important question, and she still hadn't given an answer.

"I'm sorry, Jyn— I shouldn't have," he said hurriedly, hesitating and trailing off at the end with a sigh and casting his eyes downwards back to his omelette, "I shouldn't have assumed... I understand if you don't want to—"

"No," his expression did not change, but Jyn noticed the way his shoulders hunched, as if toppled down by the weight of her monosyllabic response, "I mean _yes_ ," she quickly added, stressing the contrast. Cassian looked up instantly, eyes alight with hope, Jyn figured, by the way the corners of his mouth curled up slightly. He shifted in his seat, Jyn shot him a smile, warm, bright.

"I mean, Fest is a tentative option— we can change it, you know, uhm, choose a warmer planet—or something," he ranted, almost under his breath, pinching the omelette with his fork but without cutting out any.

Jyn giggled and reached out for his hand across the small table, brushed his knuckles with her thumb. Cassian was quick to intertwine his fingers with hers, nestling her hand in his. Jyn gaze dropped to that small current warm and tender juxtaposition of theirs.

"I think Fest is a nice option," she retorted, voice laced with sweetness in its soft cadence.

"It's cold," Cassian reminded her, and she was overwhelmed with a sudden urge to laugh. She bit her lips instead, but the laughter curled her lips into a smile nonetheless.

"Hoth was cold," she brushed her thumb along his index finger, "it didn't bother me— and civil war and rebellion aside, we did enjoy Hoth, didn't we?" it was now her turn to remind him, though she hadn't intended to bring wittiness into her argument, much less teasing. She noticed the way Cassian's grasp on her hand tightened, feebly.

"Yeah, we did," he said, his voice so low to Jyn's ears that he might as well have breathed it out.

"So, Fest it is," Jyn declared, giving his hand a light squeeze in her own, "unless you're having second thoughts—unless you, you know," she left the statement unfinished, but by his nod she knew he'd filled in with the unspoken _unless you fear it will be too much, unless you think it'll bring back memories you don't want to remember_.

They resumed their breakfast, their chatter changed from their future to their immediacy. They talked about the Appeasement process, the scattered dying forces of the Empire, the politic coalitions of Outer Rim Senators and their law projects to protect the interest and autonomy of the Outer Rim territories —a very close and even personal concern for Cassian, given the historical debts and injustices that had gone unchecked, sometimes even supported, in that part of the galaxy by the Republic democratic system.. which, in a way, had been part of the reason why the Clone Wars came to happen.

They also did tackle less political, more mundane things, like that ridiculous play Leia was so insistent on seeing —Jyn figured she was trying to convince her to tag along, that clearly didn't seem like one of the things Solo was down for doing, and her brother would be off-planet for at least another month—, that fundraiser the people of CoCo Town had put together to raise credits to re-open Dex's Dinner, much to Dexter Jettster surprise and gratitude —Jyn was surprised that such a huge, menacing looking alien like a Besalisk could turn into a sobbing mess like Dex had, tears streaming down his face so profusely that not even his four hands had been able to hide.

But what thrilled them most was getting news from their friends. Bodhi was planning on setting up a shipment company to operate on the Mid and Outer Rim territories, this time being a cargo pilot on his own terms and without the Empire breathing down his neck. However, there was something more imperative and urgent to him.

Together with Baze and Chirrut, Bodhi was also seeing to the re-building of Jedha City, alongside with Jedhans. The guardians had taken upon themselves to rebuild the Guardians of the Whills order and the Holy City, too, though they have declined Luke Skywalker's persistent aid on it —not that the latter had given up on helping in some way, that much was clear from Leia's comments on the topic.

It was heart-warming to know that their friends were indeed living past the war, building ahead.

Cassian and Jyn had been living on Coruscant for almost six months now —ever since Mon Mothma had requested their assistance to conduct the Appeasement process. Cassian had been most disinclined when Mothma first pose the suggestion, arguing that he'd been a soldier, an intelligence officer to be specific; diplomacy wasn't precisely his area of expertise and much less his forte. He'd told Mothma he'd be of no use in Coruscant; in turn it could be counter-productive if anyone put two and two together and used his Imperial persona record to cast doubt on the Alliance intentions. Jyn knew Cassian wasn't going to jeopardize the peace was hanging in such a precarious balance, not after all the sacrifices and lives lost to obtain it.

However, as senator Tynnra Pamlo had reminded him, as a spy he'd gathered and knew information about the Empire that their supporters wouldn't disclose of their own free will —particularly that regarding high rank officials. Tynnra had assured him that, given the chance and if the Senate allowed it, he wouldn't have to reveal his identity and a holo-record of his testimony could be used instead. If not, she would personally see to his security.

Jyn would probably never know whether it'd been Pamlo's angle or Bodhi's resolve what convinced Cassian to join the Alliance diplomats on Coruscant. Bodhi had spoken to senator Organa and voluntarily presented himself to speak in the senate hearing of _all_ the things he'd seen while being an Imperial, arguing that it was the least he could do to tore the veil of hypocrisy and blindness of the Imperial supporters, especially those from the Core Worlds. In Bodhi's words, "I want to make things _better_. The Empire can't happen again."

At first, Jyn'd been bored at the lack of action, sort of speak. The Senate hearings, meeting and debates could last for hours and hours on end, and Jyn had to fight down the urge to leave Leia's side tapping her feet on the floor. Slowly, she'd manage to find the routine of the Senate bearable —her ability to stand it and pull through the seemingly endless hours improved remarkably when Cassian joined them, especially during the debates on the Grand Convocation Chamber.

But what Jyn enjoyed the most about Coruscant was the absence of that impending sense of danger and death, a feeling which had been her companion since her childhood, had finally broken ties with her. And as time passed, and there had been no attempts on Cassian's life, it became obvious that it had left Cassian's side too.

And that sense of security gave her the chance to spend time with Cassian in terms she'd not known before. Going over reports, data, scribbling flimsis in a senate office chamber without fearing assassins or stormtroopers breaking down the door was a whole new concept.

"This is a most unsuitable hour for breakfast, even by human standards," the mechanical voice interrupted Jyn's suggestion of asking Shara and Kes to drop by later in the afternoon.

"Kay, Benduday was yesterday," was Cassian's way of reminding the droid the working days were over for forty eight hours, "we don't need to go to the Senate, today," he added, before taking the last sip of his tea.

The light on the droid's fotoreceptors dimmed lightly, Jyn's gathered the human equivalent of squinting eyes, a habit K-2SO had picked up from that puhsy golden droid that wouldn't stop talking —Jyn find it amazing that even Chewbacca could stand him.

"It's unconvenient, then. As you did instruct me to get the food supplies for this Gruuvan shaal," K-2 said, turning to Jyn, "a task I conducted with the most diligence, as you stressed it was urgent," the droid added.

"I've never said that."

"You told me you needed to get these items in order to make the dish on General Syndulla's instructions."

"I said that Hera recommended the dish and said I needed those things to make it, I've never said it was urgent," she retorted.

"I believe you're then operating under false information, Jyn Erso. Do you need me to read the Basic dictionary definition of the verb in question to you?"

"Kay—" Cassian used his warning tone before she could say anything.

"Did I misunderstand semantics again, Cassian?"

"I'm afraid you did, Kay."

"Apologies, Jyn Erso," the droid said, turning to face her again and only turning and leaving the room after Jyn nodded.

Cassian turned to her, sighed, and raised an eyebrow, "I suppose you forgot to tell me Hera and Kanan were coming too, right?"

Jyn didn't know how to answer to that, so she just shrugged, "their kids and Zeb are not coming, if the living room being too small worries you."

 

It turned out that who did come was Shara and Kes' child, Poe. He was really perceptive, for a three year old, or perhaps it had something to do with the fact he didn't keep much things to himself, as most children did at that age —as K-2SO had so casually reminded. A most perceptive child indeed, Poe was. Much to their parents embarrassment, he had openly asked Jyn if Cassian loved her the way his dad loved his mum—

Jyn couldn't help but smile, fondly, at the child and his inquisitive brown eyes wide with innocent curiosity. She knew how much Cassian loved her, dearly, deeply. Cassian was willing to spend his military payment and salaries to settle in home planet with _her_ , have a life, a quiet life, with _her_. 

And they might not be married, as of yet at least —and it was definitely something that didn't keep her awake at night, not in the slightest.

Poe had seemed thrilled of the fact, and immediately turned to both Shara and Kes, asking if they could be his aunt and uncle. Jyn had to cover her mouth to hide her broad smile, so wide and etched to her face that her cheeks had hurt, especially when Poe's voice had went up and grown acute, increasing its speed, saying that it was awesome because mum and dad did not have any brothers or sisters.

He'd then asked the very same first question to Hera, who assured the child Kanan did indeed love her very much. Then out of his non ill-intended curiosity, asked Kanan why he couldn't see. Somehow, Kanan ended up not only answering Poe's question in simple terms, but also telling him stories about his time as a padawan and the Jedi, a topic little Poe found most fascinating —which had been the reason why his whole expression had clouded when Kes and Shara had told it was time to leave. Luckily, Kanan and Hera promised to visit later in the week, much to the child's delight.

But what kept going through Jyn's mind was the implications of the answer she'd given Poe, of the question Cassian had asked her earlier during breakfast. She hadn't given anything much thought, but just like Bodhi, Chirrut and Baze, Cassian and her were too building ahead—

She'd lost the perspective because, technically, they were still working for the Alliance. Technically, they still weren't done with this whole thing. And that feeling had prevent her from noticing that they were, indeed, building a future, _their_ future.

 

A week went by. K-2SO still insisted that disrupting the normal eating schedule the days they were off-work was not beneficial for their health. The droid even fussed about having to go down to the market district more regularly, arguing that an increased intake of food with no exercise was not what he'd in mind when he told Jyn and Cassian they'd to solve the problem. Jyn was past trying to reasoning with the droid and took those instances as a way to banter with the droid, for amusement sake, usually Cassian rolled his eyes at them both and resumed his current work blowing out a sigh.

Cassian went off-planet the following week, to act as an impartial moderator on a negotiation between two political parties on Fest. Jyn'd teased him about taking advantage of the trip to take a look and drop by a proper developer company —to which Cassian mumbled something about them having to do that together.

It was while Cassian was away when it happened, or rather when she noticed it—

Cassian had surprised her with that proposition of his of going to Fest together, living together... it seemed that now she'd a surprise of her own for him.

 

Jyn crawled into bed next to Cassian. His back was still turned to her. She heard the faint thuds of his boots on the floor, she got closer, and hugged him from behind, snuggling against him.

"Everything okay?" Cassian asked.

Jyn had hooked her chin over his shoulder, but she felt him growing tense in her embrace when he asked the question. So she draw her head a bit backwards, and pressed a kiss where her jaw had met his clavicle. His muscles loosened under the touch, she even felt it underneath her fingers. Cassian hummed when Jyn pressed a quick kiss right under his earlobe.

"Everything's fine," she assured him, her voice so soft it'd been almost a whisper.

Cassian turned around, gaze searching her eyes, posing the question yet again without uttering a sound. Jyn bit her lips, trying to hide the smile that crept in when he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, the warmth of his palm quick to cradle her face.

"You sure?" he ended up asking again, a little crease between his eyebrows, his hand stroking her side. Jyn nodded. Cassian didn't seem so convinced by it, his eyes squinted, fingers gripping her waist. At that, she only managed to bit her lips.

Her whole body was tingling.

Jyn took his hand in hers, and slowly, as her smile widened and Cassian's face contorted in confusion, she guided it to her abdomen —right below her belly button.

 

* * *

 

 

"Is she asleep?"

Jyn looked up, and found Cassian with a few snowflakes still on his hair, smiling down at them both from the doorway. She shook her head, "you know she doesn't, not until she gets her Festian lullaby."

"You sure you don't want to try again? Kay said, and I am paraphrasing here, that you were improving."

"I still can't get the sounds right," she argued,"and she does need to sleep."

The room was dimly lit with the blue and purple tones of the lights igniting the dark deep blue sky of Fest that peered through the window. She made out Cassian approaching the bed, the soft, brief pressure on the top of her head made her hum. She cautiously handed Yaretzi to him. Cassian adjusted the embroidered blanket around her small frame, Jyn smiled, figuring that Bodhi would be pleased to know that she refused to sleep in another blanket but _that_ one.

Cassian sung, the baby stirred and gurgled, Cassian started to rock her softly, voice going up a bit when she stirred again. Jyn still couldn't understand the words completely, couldn't wrap her tongue around to say them properly either —a part of her didn't want to ever aim to it, it was one of those moments that she wanted to keep being solely Cassian's. Besides, it was his mother's song, it felt as if she were intruding —Cassian had insisted, though, that she'd have gladly taught her the song herself.

She leaned back into her pillow and joined in, humming the song's tune. She caught sight of Cassian flashing her a smile.

She was _happy_. In Fest, with Cassian, with their little girl, with a cabin at the foot of the snow-covered mountains, with K-2SO complaining about the oil freezing in his joints, with the long holo-comms with Bodhi, Chirrut and Baze, with their elderly neighbours that invited them over for dinner every other week, with their biggest concerns surrounding their daughter's health and their most serious problem agreeing what they were going to have for dinner.

The image of her father flashed through her mind for a fleeting second. Her memory echoed his words, they rung clear in her head. The lump in her throat that had taken hold so suddenly loosened when she looked at the deep sky spangled with stars.

And looking right at her happiness, she smiled.

 _"If you have found a place in the galaxy untouched by war —a quiet life, maybe with a family— if you're_ happy _, Jyn, then that's more than enough."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people have been giving Jyn and Cassian's children either Lyra or Galen's name, to honour them. And while I find it appropriate, I wanted to give their child a name that echoed this idea of Fest being part of Space!Latin America and it drawing from Mexico's culture -since Diego's Mexican and very proud of it :D I wanted to pay homage to all that. Yaretzi is an Aztec name, and means the one who will always be loved, it seemed fitting :) Thanks a lot for reading. As always, feedback is sincerely appreciated! :)


End file.
